A hinge mechanism having two pivot axes is known. The two halves of the hinge mechanism are joined by a longitudinally extending link, each end of the link being joined to one of the two halves along a pivot axis.
Movement about each of the pivot axes is independent. In practise, one pivot will require a lower torque than the other pivot to enable movement about that pivot. Therefore, movement will be first about the lower torque pivot and once the end of the travel about the first pivot has been reached, movement will be about the second higher torque pivot. The operation of such a mechanism does not provide controlled simultaneous movement about two pivot axes.
Gearing can be used to provide synchronization so that movement of about both pivots can occur at the same time. Such arrangements are complex.